Dieser Berliner Mauer, 21 Dezember 1989 und 3 Oktober 1990…
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Ludwig bertemu dengan Honda Kiku di depan Tembok Berlin. 3 Oktober, mengingatkan pada Reunifikasi Jerman, dan 21 hingga 23 Desember, mengingatkan pada Runtuhnya Tembok Berlin. Memori kembali bergulir pada hari-hari gelap itu. Di mana Gilbert rela mati menjelang penghujung akhir tahun demi adik tercintanya. Cinta, kesedihan dan rindu yang menyiksa kembali bersua pada masa kini.


**[ 3 Oktober 2013 ]**

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, di dekat bekas Gerbang Brandenburg, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian kasual yang berbahan kain tipis dengan corak kotak-kotak berwarna biru, indigo dan nila, berdiri persis di belakang secuil tembok tua yang masih berdiri dengan setianya.

"Hm, hari ini pun datang lagi." gumamnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, seolah menunggui sesuatu. Sesuatu yang _akan_ datang menghampirinya. Dan angin semilir pun datang menidurkannya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ Dieser **_**Berliner Mauer**_**, 21. Dezember 1989 und 3. Oktober 1990…**

(Judul Inggris : This _Berlin Mauer_, December 21th, 1989 and October 3rd, 1990…)

_Proudly presented by… _© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TIKToK-TimeTraveller

_Disclaimer_ : **Hetalia** © **Hidekazu Himaruya**

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, _dramatized_, ada tambahan dan perubahan fakta (Aku menulis faktanya berdasarkan wikipedia Indonesia, mohon di-_review_ mengenai keabsahan fakta dan sejarah singkat _Berlin Mauer_) dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ : Yoooo! TIKToK-TimeTraveller datang lagi, habis ngrumpi di fandom KuroBasu! Duh, penpik ini di-_dramatized_ banget… Dasar gue. *dibuang*

Kalo **Oktober 3th, 1990** merupakan final dari Reunifikasi Jerman, maka kutetapkan bahwa 21-23 Desember 1989 merupakan hari 'jatuhnya Tembok Berlin', dan juga tak kalah suram plus harunya. HIKS! Sayang, 3 Oktober itu masa-masa UTS, jadi aku mengpostnya 5 hari sebelum _deadline_ itu. Ampuni saya... Yang penting, _happy reading_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"–ei! Hei! Ludwig-san!"

Sontak pria dewasa berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun, tersentak kaget begitu mendapati bahwa ada seseorang yang menginterupsi 'tidur sambil berdiri'-nya. Mata biru langitnya perlahan dibukakan dari kelopaknya, dan mendapati bahwa ada seorang pria Asia yang lebih pendek darinya, berdiri persis di depannya dengan pakaian lengan panjang yang sama-sama tipis dan berwarna putih polos. Ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna cokelat dengan sabuk pinggang yang diikat pada pinggangnya.

Pria yang memiliki gaya rambut yang mirip dengan Greenhill ini, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah berkutat dengan lamanya membeku dalam buaian tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian, pria Eropa asli ini berkata dengan datar, "Honda. Kau datang."

Pria yang dipanggilnya Honda ini, mengulum senyuman sopannya. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok yang berdiri persis di belakangnya. Pria Jepang ini lalu bertanya dengan sedikit nada sedih, "_Hai_. Bagaimana hari ini, Ludwig-san?"

"Yaaa…"

Kedua mata biru langitnya pun kembali ditutupnya, mengenang apa yang direkamnya dalam memorinya…

Dan cuaca cerah, langitnya yang biru serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka berdua pun menjadi saksi bisu atas semua kenangan pahit dan menyedihkan, di mana ia harus merelakan kakaknya, segala atributnya, dan juga _utopia_-nya.

_Mimpi yang berulang… 3 Oktober dan… 21 Desember…_

**-xXx-**

**[ 21 Desember 1989 ]**

Cuaca musim gugur yang sejuk, menyapu seluruh gedung-gedung yang menancap dengan kokohnya, berdiri dengan kuat. Semilir angin yang sejuk nan kering itu, bertiup lembut, membisikkan harapan dan juga keputusasaan. Pada malam menjelang subuh itu, semua orang perlahan keluar dengan membawa menorah yang pada bagian atasnya ada lilin. Ada juga yang membawa lilin sebagai ganti menorah, apabila bukan dari kelompok Yahudi tersebut. Bahkan ada yang membawa petromak, jika ada yang mampu.

Bisikan harapan dan masa depan, terus bergulir dan bernyanyi dengan merdunya selagi mereka mulai berkumpul bersama di jalan, melangkah bersama-sama menghadapi keputusan final yang sangat menentukan nasib mereka, dan juga kota tersebut.

Dan juga, langkah kaki orang-orang tersebut membawanya kepada sebuah Berlin Mauer, sebutan popular untuk sebuah Tembok Berlin, yang dengan angkuhnya memisahkan mereka dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya di sebelah Barat sana.

"_Wir wollen raus, ja_? **(1)**" Seorang pria berusia tua, menghibur cucunya yang tengah menangis menanti orang tuanya yang terseret arus perpindahan paksa ke arah Barat tersebut.

"_Du musst mir warten, ja, meine Liebe… __Ich liebe dich._" Ada lagi pria pirang kecokelatan yang berusia dua puluh tiga, berjalan di sisi lain dari gerombolan orang-orang tersebut sembari bergumam dan berdoa kepada kekasihnya, memohon kepada Tuhan agar menjaganya hingga mereka bertemu kelak. Pada tangannya digenggam setangkai bunga mawar yang sudah dibungkus dengan plastik pada bagian atas mahkota bunganya.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang saling mentautkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain, seolah saling kasih-mengasihi menantikan akhir dari keputusan final. Bahkan beberapa laki-laki muda, membawa peralatan tajam seperti sabit, celurit dan pisau.

Wajah mereka beragam, ada juga yang tegang karena menanti-nantikan hari tersebut, ada pula yang hampa, seolah tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa untuk menyambut datangnya hari tersebut. Api kecilnya dengan setia menemani sumbu lilin, menerangi sekitarnya.

Terakhir, ada satu di antara mereka, yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

Mata merahnya memancarkan ketakutan, kesedihan, keputusasaan dan kesendirian. Ia selalu tahu, bahwa suatu kelak ia **pasti** akan lenyap, pergi bersatu dengan leluhurnya di alam baka. Dengan syal berwarna putih kusam terlilit dengan hangatnya pada leher pucatnya, pria berambut keperakan ini, mengamati warga Jerman Timur ini satu per satu.

TAP TAP.

Gerombolan itu bergerak dengan irama yang sama, saling bergotong royong hendak menegakkan dan menegaskan keputusan final tersebut.

TAP TAP… **TAP**.

Gemerisik langkah kakinya perlahan terhenti.

Mata albinonya menatap mereka yang pergi menjauhinya tanpa menolehnya; dan dengan berani dan penuh harapan, menuju Berlin Mauer. Semilir angin dingin nan menusuk pun kembali bertiup, menghampiri pria albino ini dengan kejam dan tak berperasaannya.

Bola mata yang indah tersebut, perlahan ditutupnya dengan rapat, menikmati kesendirian. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara lantunan detak jantungnya yang mulai melemah. Suara desiran hembusan napas berat pun terdengar, hingga terhempas bersama suhu musim gugur yang dingin.

Tes. **Tes. Tes tes.**

Perlahan namun pasti, dari mata sebelah kirinya, keluar air mata… **darah**. Namun pria berambut keperakan ini tak menghiraukannya, dan masih berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan yang sunyi senyap itu dengan menahan hitungan kematiannya. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi _Tod-engel_ – Malaikat Kematian – datang tak diundang, menguasai rasa takutnya, dan bersiap memakannya.

Pria albino itu percaya, Malaikat Kematian akan menetak tiap lurik ototnya, serta tangannya yang gaib hendak meraba-raba jantungnya, meminta nyawanya. Bagai berada dalam sakratul maut, dan sensasinya begitu luar biasa menakutkan.

Deg deg deg.

Tes. **Tes. Tes tes tes.**

Darah mulai keluar dari mata sebelah kanannya, seolah-olah ia mendapatkan suatu _stigma_. Perlahan-lahan dari hidung dan mulutnya, keluar darahnya juga. Ia rupanya masih tak menghiraukannya, dan ia masih ingin merasakan suasana menakutkan seperti itu, sendirian di dalam jalan sepi di salah satu sudut kota Berlin Timur dalam balutan malam dengan keadaan mendekati kematian; dengan bermandikan darah yang mengucur deras pada tiap lubang di tubuhnya.

"_Westen._" Akhirnya suara pria keperakan ini, keluar juga.

NGIIIIIING.

Telinga pria albino itu mendengar suara asing, dan ia memutuskan untuk fokus pada suara tersebut.

"Ayo hancurkan ini! Mumpung masih subuh!"

"Lubangi ini, kelihatannya cukup mudah."

Pria albino itu tahu, mereka yang membuat lubang di Berlin Mauer – yang kelak akan disebutnya _Mauerspecht_ – benar-benar berniat. Dengan niat sekuat besi dan harapan yang tak pernah redup, para _Mauerspecht_ mulai bekerja melubangi tembok yang angkuh tersebut, dengan tekad yang sudah membulat sekeras titanium.

Semakin mereka giat melubangi gerbang tersebut, pemuda albino itu makin menampakkan kesedihan yang absolut.

Darahnya mulai menggenangi sekitar pijakan kakinya, beruntunglah darah itu tidak meluber ke mana-mana. Diiringi dengan helaan napas lelah dan sedih, pemuda ini akhirnya membuka mata merah indahnya. Menatap para warga Jerman Timur yang sedemikian keras kepalanya untuk bersatu dengan yang berada di Barat dengan tatapan nanar, dan juga ketidakrelaan.

**TES. TES TES TES.**

Perlahan darahnya mulai mengucur lebih deras, keluar dari hidung, kedua matanya serta mulutnya. Celana panjang hitam berbahan kain wolnya juga basah dibanjiri oleh darah, meski tidak kelihatan karena gelapnya subuh tersebut. Pria albino ini, meringis pelan sembari menggenggam bagian dada sebelah kirinya, menahan rasa sakitnya.

**OHOK!**

Tiba-tiba pria albino ini, batuk berdarah.

"_Westen…Unsere Berlin Mauer…_" gumam pria ini, lirih.

BRUK!

Akhirnya pria pucat itu tumbang! Namun, sepertinya pria itu masih memiliki kesadaran.

Dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang berjibaku dengan darahnya sendiri dan kedua lututnya berlutut dengan lemahnya, pria yang sebentar lagi akan lenyap ini mulai bernapas dengan susah. Pandangannya mulai kabur selagi tatapan mata merah albinonya diedarkan dengan susah payahnya.

_West… Di mana kau…? Tembok Berlin kita…_

Hhhhh… Hhhh…

Tangan kanannya, mulai bergerak menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang tidak ada. Berjuang memanggil siapapun yang berada di dekatnya, dengan harapan sia-sia dirinya akan dibawa ke klinik terdekat. Gagal mendapatkan harapannya, akhirnya pria itu benar-benar tumbang, dengan posisi anggota tubuh sebelah kanannya menempel dengan jalan yang dingin dan menyakitkan, dan darahnya benar-benar menggenanginya.

Deg deg deg.

"…_uer… Berlin… Mauer… Ich mochte… mir… Leben… enden… Ermorden… bitte…_" Terdengar kata-kata berbahasa Jerman yang samar-samar diucapkan dengan susah payah dari bibir dan lidah kelu milik pria albino itu.

_Kehidupanku… Akan… Berakhir… Sekarang…_

_Selamat… Tinggal…_

_Berlin Mauer-ku…_

_West… Eli… _

Tap tap tap… TAP TAP TAP! **TAP TAP TAP!**

Meski tak lagi bisa mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang lambat laun mendekat kepadanya, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang kemari ke arahnya. Ia mencoba berdoa agar harapan kecilnya ini bisa terkabulkan; membawanya entah ke mana, asalkan bisa menenangkan dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan kalah oleh sang waktu.

Urat nadinya ikut melemah, hampir tak terdengar suara denyut nadinya. Napasnya mulai dua-tiga, dan ia percaya bahwa napasnya akan turun derajatnya hingga nol-satu, alias hampir dipastikan **mati**. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Malaikat Kematiannya sebegitu kejamnya, sampai-sampai ia harus merasakan kematiannya sendirian, di luar rumahnya pula, di jalan besar apa lagi, pada musim yang dingin seperti ini…

"… East! Gilb–."

Suara itu mulai merasuk masuk dalam telinganya yang mulai kehilangan fungsinya. Meski tak lagi mampu mendengar, ia yakin telah menemukan suara yang sudah lama dirindukannya selama hampir empat puluh lima tahun. Pria albino itu lalu berkata dengan suara yang hampir bisa dipastikan kering kerontang, "… Aku dis–… –rilah… _Ich lieb… Dich…_"

Perlahan, sebuah tangan yang hangat, terulur memeluk dan mendekap erat tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seonggok mayat itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, tangan yang lain ikut memeluk tubuh tersebut. Ingin membalas dekapan lembut dan tegar ini, pria albino ini dengan susah payahnya menggapai-gapaikan tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan darah menjijikan miliknya sendiri, mencoba mengelus pipi sang pemeluk tersebut.

Jari-jarinya yang berlumuran darah itu akhirnya bisa mendarat dengan lembut nan lemah pada pipi sebelah kiri sang pemeluk itu, dan sang pemeluk itu lantas berkata dengan nada yang terdengar begitu putus asa, "Jangan pergi, Kak East… _Mauerspecht_ berhasil membuat lubang rahasia di beberapa titik. Beruntung sekali aku mendapat _shift_ pada malam ini… Gilb–."

**OHOK! OHOK!**

"KAK GILBERT!"

GRESP!

Pria albino yang memiliki nama Gilbert ini, menggenggam pakaian T-shirt yang dikenakan sang pemeluk tersebut, dan mulai berbicara dengan lirih dan kedua matanya dalam keadaan tertutup, karena harus menahan rasa sakitnya yang makin menghebat, "West… Aku tak mau mat– OHOK!"

NGGGGGIIIIIINNNNGGG.

_Jangan-jangan…_

"YEAAAHHH! Akhirnya! Ayo lompat! Masuk sana!"

Meski hampir semua alat inderanya sudah tak berfungsi, Gilbert bisa merasakan sensasi lain, seolah-olah sensasi itu mengatakan bahwa tekad para rakyat Jerman Timur sudah mencapai klimaksnya; sebuah persatuan, peluruhan, dan unifikasi dibawah satu bendera dan satu identitas yang _sama_, dengan perasaan ingin bersatu dan juga rasa rindu yang tak terlukiskan pada tiap-tiap insannya.

Mengerti kalau waktunya telah habis, dan ia jugalah yang sudah kalah – secara keseluruhan – dari sang waktu, sang penanggung negara Prussia ini, tersenyum lemah. _Kehidupanku ini… Sudah mencapai akhirnya… Oh, langitnya mulai membiru dengan cerahnya…_

**DEG**.

Detak jantungnya bergema untuk terakhir kalinya, menampakkan suatu kenyataan yang sangat menyedihkan.

Pria berambut pirang yang memeluk Gilbert tersebut, hanya bisa mematung sembari menyelidik tubuh kakaknya. Disentuhnya bagian pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan dengan jari jemarinya yang kuat, menyusuri bagian arteri. Begitu menemukannya, ia lalu menekannya, sekedar untuk mencari-cari denyut nadinya.

Sontak kedua mata biru langitnya, membelalak tak percaya.

_Tidak ada. Tidak ada… Denyut nadi__**nya**__. Tidak ada, tidak ada!_

"Oh _verdammt_. Tidak ada… Gilbert. KAK GILBERT!" Pria yang disebutnya 'West' ini, langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya yang kini sudah menjadi seonggok mayat. Meski berapa kali pun ia berusaha untuk membangunkannya, kakaknya tetap tertidur dalam penderitaannya melawan kematian, untuk selama-lamanya, hanya ditemani oleh adik kandungnya sendiri.

Air mata jernihnya perlahan keluar dari mata sebelah kirinya.

"**KAK GILBEEEEEEERRRRTTTT! ! !**" Teriakan itu segera membahana di seluruh kota Berlin, menangisi seorang Prussia yang kini pergi ke alam baka, pada pagi hari yang dingin tanggal 21 Desember 1989, disusul 3 Oktober tahun depannya…

**-xXx-**

**[ 3 Oktober 2013 ]**

("_Text_" di sini adalah bahasa Jerman!)

"… Hari yang cerah, masih dua bulan lebih ya, nantinya?" tanya Honda sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit musim gugur yang indah dan lembut.

Pria berambut pirang dengan poni diatur ke belakang ini, tersenyum pahit. Ia menggangguk pelan, dan sontak saja mata biru langitnya menangkap dua sosok anak-anak Jerman yang ngobrol dengan riang sambil melewati dirinya, dengan tasnya yang besar dan sepertinya diisi dengan peralatan graffiti.

Mereka berdua pun menguping pembicaraan dua anak tersebut…

"_Kita kumpul di sana! Yuk, rayakan Reunifikasi Jerman, Rudolf!_" Anak yang satunya, yang membawa tas berwarna cokelat tersebut, menepuk pundak anak yang lain; yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Terdengar suara tawa renyah yang keluar dari anak kedua tersebut, menanggapi ajakan anak pertama tersebut.

"_Baiklah. Klub graffiti udah sampai kan, Rüd? Kita bikin yang keren lho, tapi udah izin sama yang berkewajiban kan?_" Anak yang dipanggil Rudolf ini, memiringkan kepalanya dengan inosennya.

"_Iya, jangan khawatir!_" Anak yang disebutnya Rüd ini, mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan semangat membara.

Dan kedua anak itu pun berlarian dengan riang, bergabung dengan anak-anak klub graffiti yang lain, menantikan dan menikmati hari tersebut, bersama-sama dengan warga Jerman yang lain. Alunan waktu dan hembusan angin sejuk nan segar, kembali mampir di mari dengan khusyuknya, seolah ikut berdoa akan hari yang sangat sakral bagi bangsa Jerman tersebut.

Honda lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya memandang dua anak itu dari kejauhan, "Anak-anakmu luar biasa, Ludwig-san. Mereka sangat menghargai masa lalunya, dan juga Gilbert-san… Turut berduka."

Ludwig hanya bisa meng-hmph, dan mengklarifikasinya dengan suara yang sedikit dipaksakan, "Jangan bilang seperti itu, Honda. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin bergabung dengan anak-anak klub itu, siapa tahu bisa melukis _Berlin Mauer_ dengan segenap hati…"

"_Hai_, _demo_, kau harus tahu bahwa meski Gilbert-san tak ada, dia akan mendukungmu." Honda kembali menasihatinya dengan bijak, bagaikan seorang orang tua yang sedang mengajari anak-anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hmph. Benar juga kau, Honda. Aku akan mengingat hari itu… Hari di mana aku akhirnya mandiri dan melihat Kak East untuk terakhir kalinya… Dengan tubuhnya bermandikan darah… Ukh." Ludwig mendadak menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, takut kalau-kalau dirinya akan muntah, saking tak tega dan ngerinya melihat kondisi paling tragis yang dilihatnya.

"_Daijobu_, Ludwig-san? Kau terlihat pucat dan… Sedih." Honda buru-buru mengelus punggung pria Jerman itu, seraya menyodorkannya saputangan yang dibawanya pada saku celana panjangnya.

Pria _stoic_ dan tegas ini lalu mengambil saputangannya, dan kembali membereskan mulutnya yang sempat belepotan karena hampir muntah, dan menjawab dengan lirih, "Ya, Honda. Siapapun yang tidak sedih melihat saudara sedarahnya meninggal dalam keadaan berdarah-darah seperti itu… Bahkan aku tak tega melihat**nya**! Sungguh!"

"Sudah, sudah. Terkadang memang menakutkan, tapi itulah akhir dari kita…" Honda menghiburnya, sembari kembali menatap langitnya yang perlahan-lahan menguning.

"Ya…"

Langit pun mulai memerah, dan mulai berganti ke violet, lalu biru malam… Malam pun datang menyambut kota Berlin dalam sekejap. Lampu-lampu pun dinyalakan dengan khidmatnya. Namun di atas semua itu, hari itu masih merupakan hari yang penuh haru sekaligus kesedihan. Cinta, pertemuan kembali, takdir, kerinduan yang tanpa batas dan kematian pun bersambut pada waktu yang sama seperti tahun 1990 itu, dan Ludwig harus menelan kesedihan karena harus merelakan…

… Seorang **Prussia**, untuk membuat dirinya maju.

Meski sekarang sudah 23 tahun berbilang, hati Ludwig masih tersayat-sayat dan perih mengingat dan membuka kembali memori dua tanggal yang paling ditakuti sekaligus dirindukannya : **21 Desember** dan **3 Oktober (2)**. Hari suram yang mengingatkannya akan sang Prussia dan tembok yang membatasi harapannya – _Berlin Mauer_.

Dan itu pun hanya secuil dari derita Jerman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

**(1)** Merupakan kata-kata yang awalnya akan diluncurkan para demostran Jerman Timur pada 21 Desember, di depan _Berlin Mauer_. Yang ada malah diganti dengan kata-kata "_Wir bleiben hier_", begitu sudah sampai di sana.

**(2) **21 Desember menandakan permulaan dari 'Jatuhnya Tembok Berlin'. Di hari yang itu, para demostran berkumpul di depan _Berlin Mauer_ dan mulai melubangi dindingnya, dan pada hari tersebut juga jumlah demostran memuncak. 22 Desember, para demostran berkumpul lagi, dan para _Mauerspecht_, yakni orang-orang yang melubangi dindingnya, mulai diusir oleh pihak keamanan. Meski begitu, usaha pihak keamanannya gagal. 23 Desember adalah akhir dari eksistensinya _Berlin Mauer_. Bulldoser mulai digunakan untuk menghancurkan _Berlin Mauer_ di dekat Gerbang Brandenburg atas permintaan para demostran dan (mungkin) kedua belah pihak – Jerman Barat dan Timur. Dan juga pada 23 Desember itu, warga Jerman Timur akhirnya bisa menyeberangi tembok itu ke Jerman Barat _**tanpa**_ visa. (Sumber : wikipedia Indonesia)


End file.
